


The Cabin

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick and his girl are enjoying the time off in their new cabin, but everything changes when Brian unexpectedly shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only my first fic since 05, but also my first slash fic! cause you know, why not? lol!

The guys were on a much deserved and needed vacation from each other which Nick was grateful for. Not that he didn't love the guys, but after so being together for so long, the burnout was there and they all could feel it. It had been a rough few months with AJ going into to rehab to get clean and the Black and Blue tour being cancelled. 

Nick looked down at the brown haired girl laying in his arms, smiling softly. They had only been together for two years, but she already was starting to pull him from the darkness he had been drowning in for years. She opened her eyes and smiled, looking up at him. 

"Morning." Heather said, yawning softly.

"Morning." Nick replied, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. 

Heather kissed him back before sitting up and looking around the room giggling softly. So they had gotten a little wild last night and the clothes covered floor reflected that.

"Guess we made a mess again." Heather grinned.

Nick just nodded with the goofiest of grins on his face. He wasn't so hyped on the idea of a cabin out in the middle of nowhere at first, but now that they were here, he was glad she had talked him into it. They didn't have to worry about anyone bothering them here.

Heather kissed him before getting up and putting her shirt back on before heading into the kitchen to get breakfast going. The cabin wasn't huge like their house, but it was cozy and that's what Heather had been looking for. It was a two bedroom fully wooden cabin nestled nicely in the Tennessee woods. Nice big living room/kitchen with plenty of cabinet space. Nice comfy couch and a huge TV in the living room. Upstairs was the gaming room, complete with pool table and a darts board. It also had a TV for the gaming systems and a small work out area.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You." Nick replied, grinning. She turned around and slapped him playfully, shaking her head.

"Get out of here!"

Nick grinned and headed out but not before Heather could slap his cute ass, trying to get him out of her kitchen. She just shook her head watching him head upstairs before she got what she needed and the smell of bacon filled the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Heather got breakfast finished up and on the table just as Nick came downstairs. He smiled and wondered how lucky he had gotten to get someone like her. 

"MMM." Nick sighed. "That smells amazing."

"I figured since we were on vacation, a little splurging never hurt." She grinned as they sat down to eat. 

They planned out their day as they ate and agreed it was to nice of a day to stay inside. Nick helped Heather with the dishes then got ready to head out. It was a warm day, but the trees made for nice cover and breeze as they walked down one of the many trails that lined the floor of the woods. 

"Nick." Heather said suddenly. 

"Hm?" Nick asked. 

"Are you going to tell the guys about the album?" She asked. 

Nick stopped and looked down at the ground. When he had mentioned it before the guys were not happy about it and it had pissed Heather off. This break was not just so the guys could have some time away from one another, but also so they could try other things the world have to offer. 

" I don't know." Nick answered. " I thought about not saying anything at all." 

She understood why he felt that way, but she also knew Nick needed this. Not only to get out some of the pain he was holding in, but she also knew it would help get him out of his shell and have his voice be heard. The others wouldn't be there to talk about what was going on. Nick would have to promote and do interviews on his own. Heather truly believed he needed this to grow and he already had a few songs written all but one she really loved. 

They spent the entire day out in the woods, loving the peace and company of one another. Heather had packed a basket full of lunch goodies and a blanket to lay on the ground. Nick was so amazed at how caring and thoughtful she was, always making sure to spoil him but also made sure to include something healthy in each meal.


	3. Chapter 3

They finally made it back to the cabin as the sun was going down, Heather turned the lights on and headed for the kitchen to start supper. Nick went to change and came back in just some pj bottoms. She looked up at him and smiled, he'd been working out some and it was starting to show even though secretly she missed him being a bit heavier. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and sighing contently.

"Let me help?." He asked. 

Heather smiled and nodded as she instructed him to cut the chicken into pieces. He had wanted to learn how to cook and was turning into quite the little chef, but he was very aware of who was still in charge in the kitchen. Heather was always happy to teach someone how to cook, plus it was another way for them to spend time together. Once supper was cooked and dishes down, they settled down on the couch with full bellies and turned on a movie. 

About half way through the movie, Heather looked up and noticed Nick was not with her anymore, he was far off in another world. She leaned up and began to nibble on his neck playfully, running her tongue up the crook of his neck knowing it drove him crazy when she did it. 

"Baby!" Nick whined, coming back to earth. "You know what that does to me."

"Of course I know, that's why I do it." Heather grinned, but that quickly turned into a moan as he grabbed her ass, giving it a nice squeeze. 

She moved her soft fingers down his chest, already feeling his breathing starting to become faster. She stopped just at the top of his pj bottoms and looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes had turned dark with want and need. 

"Baby please.." Nick begged, arching his hips up slightly. She loved how she could render him down to begging. 

"Please what love?" Heather asked, knowing how crazy he was getting from her hand teasing him but not actually touching the apparent hardon that wasn't showing any shame. 

Nick growled and took control, pushing her hand inside his pants groaning loudly. She just chuckled softly to herself and wrapped her hand around his cock, getting a nice loud moan of pleasure from him. 

"OH FUCK!" He yelled. 

Heather couldn't handle it anymore and got between his legs, pulling his pants down. Nick lifted up so she could pull them all the way off, letting his cock finally spring free, Nick was panting hard and fast now. Dark blue eyes met even darker brown ones as Heather leaned up and took the thick cock into her mouth and sucked on it causing Nick to instantly weave his hands into her hair and guiding her mouth up and down, she loved when he took control. 

"Oh Heather.." Nick moaned out, "I need you..now.."

Heather got up and stripped before straddling his lap and sliding down onto the throbbing thickness, both moaning together. Heather leaned over and kissed him as she began to grind him, his hands instantly going to her hips.

"Fuck Nick.." she groaned and laid her head on his shoulder, her hips seemed to be on auto pilot and moved on their own. 

Nick loved hearing her as he felt himself getting close. He pushed her hips down against him faster and she knew he was close. She lifted her head up to his ear and whispered softly. 

"Cum for me love.." 

That was all Nick needed as he shot his load inside of her, crying out her name. She also gave one last grind before letting her own release go. Nick wrapped his arms around her as they tried to regain their breathing. Finally Nick laid them down on the couch and both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather woke up the next morning and smiled looking at the blond beauty laying next to her. So much had happened in just a few short years. Hell, a lot had happened in just the month alone. She sighed softly and smiled, who knew a Meet and Greet with the guys would turn into where it was now. Something had just clicked between her and Nick that day and the rest truly was history. She quietly got out of bed and grabbed his shirt pulling it on and heading outside. 

She made it outside and sat down on the swing, getting lost in the morning sounds of the birds and watching the sun come up. Nick watched her from the doorway, waking up not to long after her when he didn't feel her next to him. He was still so amazed with her and how caring she truly was despite everything.

Nick, just like AJ, had gotten wrapped into the world of fame and headed down the same dark path his brother was on so when Heather bought the cabin, she had taken everything completely out of the second bedroom just in case and it was a good thing she did. She was unpacking their things and found his stash. That was it, she wasn't about to let Nick lose himself. So once he started looking for it, she confronted him. It was the first big fight they had had and she could see it in his blue eyes how hooked he really was and it killed her. Nick didn't know she had dumped it but also knew he'd go after it, so she threw the bag into the room and quickly shut the door once Nick was in, locking it from the outside so he couldn't get out. 

The tears fell as he banged on the door yelling at her to let him out, but she held strong and began what was to be the longest two weeks of her life. Nick couldn't help but tear up each time he thought about the hell he had put her through. The yelling, screaming, begging, threats, and the violent behavior. He'd lost so much weight even though she was making sure he had food. It finally had gotten to the point where she had to restrain him just to keep both of them safe. The day he remembers the most was when one was coming on and Heather was trying to get him restrained before it hit, but it was coming faster then the others and he needed her to get out and away from him. She had barely made it out when he tried to go after her. He said some of the worst things to her that day and even though she knew it wasn't her Nick saying them, the words still cut deep. 

Heather had saved his life and he swore to never go down that path again, no matter how tough things got, he couldn't do that to her again. Nick had went to see AJ and was the only one who knew what Heather had done and swore to not tell the others. Seeing his older brother and the progress he was making helped Nick stay strong as well. Heather finally looked up and saw him standing there, she just smiled and reached out for him. He slid down next to her on the swing and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. 

They were so wrapped up in each other, neither of them realized they had a visitor right outside in their driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian sat there not able to move for some reason. He hadn't meant to just show up but after what had happened at home, he needed to get out and away from everything. In a way he knew exactly where he was going, he needed his best friend despite the bad terms they were on right now. Heather had made sure the guys had the address to the cabin just in case they needed to find them and in the moment, Brian was greatful. He finally found the strength to move and get out of his car. 

He walked up to the cabin taking in the size and the area around it. This was a place Brian could see himself living, both Heather and Brian were raised in the country and were right at home in the middle of nowhere, causing Brian to chuckle as he realized Heather had been able to get Nick out here being such the city boy he was. He finally gained up the confidence to ring the doorbell and prayed they would answer and not turn him away. 

The doorbell had startled both Nick and Heather, not expecting anyone to visit. Heather suddenly got worried and looked at Nick. 

"May wanna go answer that just in case something is wrong." Heather said. Nick nodded and got up, heading for the front door as Heather ran to the bedroom to put some bottoms on.  
Brian heard the door open and was face to face with Nick. Brian couldn't help but stare at him and wonder when the hell Nick had gotten so hot. Brian shook his head and finally found his voice. 

"Hey Nick." Brian said softly. 

"Baby who is.." Heather asked, but didn't finish as she saw Brian standing there. Nick had let him in, but she could feel the tension in the air. Heather moved closer to Brian until she was just a few inches away from him. 

"Brian, what's wrong?" Heather asked, worried something had happened with AJ. 

Despite Nick's anger he couldn't help but watch his girl interact with his best friend, he hadn't realized it before but the idea of the two of them together was a slight turn on for him. The silence, however, was starting to eat at Nick and wish Brian would say something. Brian still wouldn't look at Heather so she reached up and pulled his chin up to make him look at her. Sad blue eyes meet concerned brown ones and Heather didn't like it. 

"She left me." Brian finally said, breaking fully down. Heather pulled him into her arms and held him close, running her hand through his hair and down his back. Brian and his fiance had been together for so long and gone through so much, even Nick was floored at the news. 

Heather got Brian to the couch and sat down with him, still holding him close and trying to comfort him the best she could, she felt his grip on her tighten as he cried on her shoulder. 

"Shhh." She said softly. "It'll be okay." Brian began to calm down as he listened to her soft voice, it reminded him of when his Mom would comfort him when he was little and that's what Brian was needing. Heather may not have been a Mom herself, but she had the instincts to be one.


	6. Chapter 6

Heather had finally gotten Brian to settle down in the bedroom to get some much needed sleep. Nick was waiting for her up in the loft and watched her as she came out, shutting the door. It still amazed him at how much of a fan she still truly was. Even though she'd been part of the Backstreet family for two years, the fan side of her was still very much there in the Backstreet Army and seeing her favorite boy in so much pain was breaking her heart.

Nick pulled her into his arms as she made it up the stairs, holding her close as she buried her face into his warm chest, holding onto him tightly. Nick ran his hand through her short hair lovingly trying to calm her down.

"Hey." Nick said softly, reaching down and lifting her chin up to him. "He'll be okay."

"I know, it just hurts seeing him like this." She replied, wiping her face.

"How bout some pool and you can work on your shooting." Nick suggested.

She smiled and nodded as she went over to pick up her pool stick as he racked up the pool balls. Nick had been teaching her to be a better and more effective pool player and she was getting better each time they played. Nick caught her watching the bedroom door from time to time but he knew that's just who she was. She loved Brian and hated seeing the sadness in those blue eyes she got lost in every time he looked at her.

A few hours later, Heather and Nick were wrapped up in other things as Brian came out. He had gotten some sleep, but he could still feel the tiredness in his eyes. He went to the bathroom then headed up to the loft. Nick had finally heard him and looked up from his book, smiling softly. Heather was so wrapped up in her game, she had no clue Brian was awake.

Brian and Nick looked at each other and grinned as he walked over to where Heather was, leaning over the couch and wrapping his arms around her, making her jump and look up at him, pausing her game. Nick watched the two from across the room and even though he couldn't hear what they were saying, the idea of Brian being bent over like that was causing some stirring and was glad his legs were pulled up against him.

"Hey cutie." Brian whispered softly, his accent coming out and causing her to shiver slightly which didn't go unnoticed by him. Damn him and that southern accent of his.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Heather asked, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"Better." He replied.

Brian and Heather were so close and she could feel his warm breath run across her neck causing her to bite her lower lip to keep back a moan. Brian didn't know what had come over him, but he wanted her and knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. Nick couldn't keep his eyes off them and wondered just how far this would go.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick couldn't get what had happened in the loft between Heather and Brian out of his head and wanted to see more, do more. The only problem was Brian, Nick knew his beliefs would hound him to death and Nick didn't want that. He sighed and laid his head back against the shower wall, letting the warm water run down his body. Having a pretty big jealously streak, Nick was actually surprised it hadn't been there. It was like his brain was okay with it because it was Brian. Nick knew had it been someone else loving up on Heather the reaction would have been much different. 

Brian didn't know what was going on, but it was eating at him and was shocked at the thoughts he'd been having about his best friend and his girl. Brian had been beating himself up over it and Heather knew it. She found him on the side porch and moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"Heather..please don't." Brian begged quietly. He was trying so hard to hold onto rational thought. Heather was with Nick, his best friend. So why did he feel like Nick wouldn't have an issue with it?

"What if I don't want to?" She asked softly, her fingers gently rubbing his stomach. 

Brian closed his eyes trying not let her soft voice or hands get to him, but he was losing control. He wanted to push her away but couldn't, wanted to tell her this was wrong, but the words wouldn't come out. He felt so safe and loved in her arms and could feel how much she loved him with each touch of her fingers. 

"We...We can't...it's wrong." Brian finally croaked. Heather laid her head against his back trying to hold back to tears, she didn't want him to feel pressured so she unwrapped her arms and sat down in the patio chair, she quickly wiped her face. 

Brian was shocked she actually let him go and felt the loneliness creep back up on him, he could still feel her arms around him. He couldn't face her, he was so confused and didn't know what do to. Nick was getting ready to leave in a few days to go get some things ready for his album for when they got back home, it would leave Brian and Heather alone and he was worried. Brian was also worried about Nick doing his own thing, but he also knew it hadn't been fair and finally gave Nick his full support. It's all Nick wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian had decided to run back to Georgie to get some clothes before Nick left. The house had been torn apart but it didn't matter to Brian, all he hoped was his clothes were still in one piece and his guitar was still there. He was so relieved when he found both. He packed up what he needed and left, he'd have to have the place cleaned up and find another home. He couldn't live there anymore, to many memories and he wanted to start over. He also gave Kevin a quick call to let him know where he was and that he was feeling much better.

Now the three of them were outside enjoying the evening and each others company, it had felt great playing his guitar again as they laughed and sang some of the guys' songs, Heather filling in for the others even though she knew she couldn't sing, she didn't care. She had gone to the store so they would have some things to roast over the fire. As the evening crept up on them, they had all calmed down as Brian filled the air with just some soft music. It took Heather back to her childhood when her Uncles would do the same thing around the fire. Music had always been a huge part of her life.

"Who's ready for some marshmallows?" Heather asked, grinning.

Nick and Brian grinned happily like a couple of kids as Heather got out of Nick's lap to grab the stuff. She'd bought the jumbo size bag and had a smaller bag on standby just in case. Brian grabbed his stick and put a couple on, laying it in the fire. Heather put hers right into the fire and let it burn, pulling it out to blow the flame out. she pulled it off and ate it happily, licking her fingers not realizing she had the attention of both men as she licked her fingers cleaned and putting another one on her stick, doing the same thing.

Brian went back to playing but was still wanting a few. Heather walked over to him and took over roasting duties, feeding him so he could keep playing. Nick watched as Heather fed Brian, the flames from the fire reflecting up against both of them. Once Brian was full, Heather headed back over to Nick, sliding back down into his lap, sighing contently feeling his arms wrap around her.

"Brian."

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing your song you've been working on?" Nick looked over at Brian, he knew Brian had brought his song book with him, but didn't realize he was actually writing again.

"Sure." Brian smiled. He knew she was on the brink of sleep and wanted him to take her the rest of the way there.

Have you seen my son?

Not too tall, 5'8"

She held up a colored copy, photograph

From his wedding day

And this is his pregnant wife

Carrying his last dream

He walked down 46 floors before he felt the rush

The rush of gasoline.

Heather relaxed and could feel herself start to fall asleep as Brian's angelic voiced filled the air. Nick watched Brian face as he sang and realized the older man really did have a unique voice.

I can feel the pain

Looking in their eyes

But I don't know gone without good-bye

If I could reach the sky

I'd bring him right back to your arms

Though I haven't seen your son, he's forever in my life

In Brian fashion, he got wrapped up in what he was singing and his eyes were closed, Nick never realized until now but the passion Brian put into each word was amazing.

Have you seen my little girl?

She's got curly black hair

She took this Raggedy-Ann doll, everywhere

Last I saw her over there

Then I heard a plight of screams

And a speeding van

I watched these tears pour down

A father's last attempt of being a rational man

Nick ran his fingers through Heather's hair gently as Brian sang, she was already gone but Nick didn't dare move her until the older man was done. He had also gotten wrapped up in the song.

Though I can feel the pain

Look into his eyes

But I don't know gone without good-bye

If I could reach the sky I'd bring her right back to your arms

Though I haven't seen your girl, she's forever in my life

Mm mm, Ohh

And have you seen my faith?

It can run, it can hide

Jesus mend this breaking heart of mine

That keeps on loving life

Though I can feel the pain

Look into my eyes

But I don't know gone without good-bye

If I could reach the sky

I'd try to turn the world around

So that we could see the face of forever

Stay alive

Brian finished, opening his eyes and chuckled knowing Heather wouldn't make it through the entire song, he had seen the tired look in her brown eyes when she was next to him. Nick wrapped Heather's arm around him before getting up and carrying her back to the cabin. Brian sat his guitar down, waiting for Nick to come back.

Nick sat down next to his best friend, both of them not sure what to say or do. They both knew what they wanted, but Nick didn't want to scare the older man away. Heather had told him what had happened on the porch and how Brian reacted. Finally Brian spoke up.

"She didn't make it, did she?" He smiled softly.

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah she was out pretty quick." Nick replied.

The two men went silent once again, the air around them swirling with need and desire. Brian finally looked up at the younger man, the flames dancing in his eyes. Brian wanted it, needed it, but the nagging wouldn't go away. What if he scared Nick off? What if he didn't want Brian like he wanted Nick? What Brian hadn't realized that in all his thoughts was Nick had moved closer to him, his lips almost touching Brian's.

"Brian.." Nick said softly, causing the older man to look up at him, their lips finally meeting. Brian didn't know what had happen, but his body was responding as Nick deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Brian's sweet lips. Brian let all the worries and what ifs go as he opened his mouth, letting Nick in. Nick grew more confident and pulled the older man closer to him, holding him.

"Nick..we.." Brian tried to protest but Nick wasn't having it. He pressed his lips back against Brian's, moving his hands from Brian's back into his hair, loving the feel of the softness in his hands. Brian tentatively ran his own up Nick's back, causing the younger man to shiver under his touch.

"Oh Brian.." Nick moaned softly. Brian couldn't handle it, hearing his best friend moaning his name was to much to handle.

"Nick, I need you." Brian whispered softly, his accent coming out thick and Nick finally knew why Heather got the shivers every time he talked like that. It was fucking intoxicating.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, his blue eyes looking into Brian's, he didn't want this to end badly.

Brian nodded as Nick pulled him into his lap, making Brian straddle his lap. They both could feel each other through their pants and Brian was gone, he pushed his hips up against Nick causing the younger man to cry out.

"Fuck baby!" Nick threw his head back as he grabbed Brian's hips, making him grind against him faster. Both men were panting hard as they let their bodies fully take over, Brian not slowing down.

"Nick.." Brian groaned. Nothing was said as both men let go, okay so it wasn't as good as if their clothes were off, but neither of them were patient enough for all that, they both needed their releases now.

Nick held onto his best friend as they both came down from their high. He looked into Brian's blue eyes making sure there was no sighs of regret and all he saw was love. Brian had fallen in love with both of them. Nick pulled him close as they fell asleep in each others arms underneath the Tennessee sky.

Song used:Gone without Goodbye By Brian Littrell


	9. Chapter 9

Heather rolled over to find Nick's side of the bed empty, she opened her eyes and sat up wondering where he was. In fact, how did she get back into the cabin? Nick must have brought her in after she had gone to sleep. She got up and headed for the living room, seeing Brian wasn't there either. Surely they didn't... Heather opened the front door and there they were, curled up in each others arms in one of the chairs. It was still pretty early out, the sun had just started to peek up out of the horizon.

She didn't go down right away, she couldn't help but watch the two sleep. They looked so content and Brian fit just as perfectly in Nick's arms as she did. She couldn't imagined anything more amazing even if her twisted mind tried. Heather sighed softly knowing she'd have to wake them up, Nick needed to get going. It was a long drive back to Florida. Heather finally found the motivation to head down where the two angels slept. She reached down, running her hand softly through Nick's hair, moving down his jawline gently. She felt him start to stir and opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Morning." She replied.

Nick looked down and grinned remembering what happened last night before looking up at Heather again. He didn't need to say anything, she saw it all in his blue eyes.  
"I don't wanna get up." Nick whined softly.

"I know but you have to get ready to go."

Nick sighed softly knowing he'd have to wake the sleeping beauty laying in his arms. He sat up the best he could trying not to wake Brian up but it didn't work. Brian started to stir, groaning softly from how stiff he was sleeping in the same position all night.

"Nick.." He said softly, trying to figure out what was going on. Had they really slept outside all night?

"Morning sexy." Nick grinned.

Brian looked up seeing Heather grinning at him, causing his face to turn crimson from embarrassment and guilt.

"Heather..I..I mean.." Brian stuttered, causing her to roll her eyes and lean over, kissing him right in front of Nick to shut him up. Brian was shocked at first, but didn't resist for very long before kissing her back.

"Fuck you two." Nick groaned softly, watching the two kiss and seeing how Heather took charge made him want to rethink about leaving but knew they'd be there when he got back. It was only for a few days and it would give the two some time alone together.

Heather and Brian pulled away from each other as both their faces turned red. She looked straight into Brian's blue eyes and saw something there, knowing this was far from over.

"Babe, I gotta get up." Nick leaned up and nudged Brian. Heather stood back up and headed for the cabin. She wanted to give them a few minutes alone and get some breakfast cooked.

"Brian." Nick said. Brian just shook his head, not wanting to look at the blond. Nick reached up, pulling Brian's chin up to make the older man look at him.

Brian couldn't help himself, he looked right into Nick's eyes. He was sure Nick would be angry, furious even at what had happened, but he wasn't. In fact, it was the total opposite.

"You think to much, you know that?" Nick grinned.

"You're not mad?" Brian asked quietly, almost like a child.

Nick shook his head. "Hell no. That had to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen." Brian's face turned bright red again, causing Nick to grin.

"Brian, Heather and I both love you and want this just as much as we think you do. We just didn't push it because we didn't want you to regret or beat yourself up over it." Nick gently ran his hand down Brian's cheek. Brian bit his lower lip, not believing what he was hearing or how considerate they had been of his feelings. They were getting lost in each other's blue eyes before being interrupted.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready!" Heather yelled from the door, grinning happily seeing them both jump slightly.

Both men just laughed as Brian got up, helping Nick out of the chair. Nick leaned down and stole a kiss before linking his hand into Brian's as they headed up to the cabin together. Nick was walking on cloud nine and didn't want to come down.


	10. Chapter 10

The guys helped Heather get the dishes done up before Brian decided he was still a bit sleepy and went to lay down on the couch. Nick pulled Heather into the bathroom with him, getting the shower ready. They undressed each other and got in, letting the warm water run over them.

Heather wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him. Nick pulled her closer, running his tongue over her lips wanting in. She opened her mouth as they made out, she pulled back needing to breathe.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said softly.

"I'll miss you too baby." Nick replied, kissing her again.

Nick needed to make sure she was okay with all this and that this didn't change a thing about his feelings for her. She was his everything and wanted to reassure her of that.

"Baby, are you okay with this?" Nick asked.

Heather looked up at him, the water dripping from his hair. She knew why he was asking and it made her heart soar with love knowing he didn't want anything to come between them, but she also knew if they could get through what they did those first two weeks at the cabin, they could get through anything together.

"I am." Heather replied. Nick leaned down and kissed her, pushing her up against the wall, her hands running down his wet back as his own moved down to her chest, causing her to moan.

"Mmmm baby.." She moaned as Nick continued to tease her. He looked up into her brown eyes that had now gone almost black, his own blue eyes going dark. Even though being with Brian last night was amazing, it still would never compare to being with her.

"I love you Nick." Heather whispered softly.

"I love you too." Nick replied, sliding into her warmth. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. She buried her face into his shoulder as he pushed deep inside her.

"Fuck you feel amazing." Nick growled.

"So do you love." Heather groaned. "Faster baby."

That's all Nick needed holding onto her tightly, moving his hips faster knowing they were both on the edge. Heather dug her fingers into his shoulders and Nick couldn't hold on any longer, letting himself go inside her. She let herself go as well feeling him fill her up.

"Ohhhhh fuck..." Nick panted, leaning his head against her neck. They held onto each other so they wouldn't fall on the floor of the shower. Finally Heather was able to regain her strength and unwrap herself from him, but he still kept her close. Nick looked up and saw her black eyes go back to the beautiful brown he loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian and Heather had become closer since Nick had been gone, getting to really know each other better. Nothing had happened since she kissed him that day she had found them outside, but that didn't stop her from flirting and teasing him whenever she could. Brian was still nervous about it all, but Heather had the patience of a saint knowing the waiting would be worth it in the end. Brian himself didn't know how much longer he could hold onto control of his feelings or his hands.

Brian watched her as she moved through the kitchen with ease, it was like she was at home when she was cooking, it reminded him a lot of when he and the others were up on stage, they were home. She could feel his eyes on her but it didn't bother her, she loved knowing his blue eyes were on her, watching her every move. Brian realized what it was about her that made him want to be with her. She wasn't like the others that had came into Brian's life. It was the kindness in her voice, the softness of her touch, how she worried and cared about all of them. How she was so shy when he first met her, trying so hard to keep calm when all he had to do was look into her brown eyes to see she was screaming with excitement on the inside. Those brown eyes.. Brian shivered just thinking about them and how much love there was for both him and Nick.

He went back to his book, working on another song that had came to him. Heather knew it would more then likely still be a few years before Brian tried anything solo, but from what she had heard, she couldn't wait. Heather finished up lunch and brought him a plate as she sat down. It wasn't anything fancy, just a couple of sandwiches and chips.

"How's it coming?" Heather asked.

Brian looked up and smiled, letting her see what he had as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"This is amazing and so you." Heather smiled, taking a bite of her own food.

Brian blushed as he took his book back and closing it, finishing up his lunch. She loved knowing how easily it was to make those cheeks of his turn red. Heather finished up and cleaned up as Brian got up.

"I'm gonna head for the shower."

"Okay."

It took everything in her to not follow him, but she was letting him come to her, letting him set the pace. She headed into the bedroom to gather up the laundry, getting it ready to go for when Brian was finished up.

Brian let the water run down him as he let his mind run wild. He had hoped Heather would follow him, but knew she was letting him make the moves. It was driving him nuts how patient she was but loved it at the same time. She was the complete opposite of Nick in that aspect. Once Nick was confident in something, he took it. Heather was willing to wait it out knowing she would eventually get what she wanted.

Nick was coming home later tonight and it made Brian smile at the thought. He'd missed the blond and knew Heather had too. It had been a great few days, but he had a feeling he was going to finally cave tonight. He couldn't handle having Heather so close and letting the fear hold him back from what he wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian happily helped Heather get the cabin all cleaned up, it was the least he could do after what they had done for him. Now they were up in the loft playing a game. Brian smiled seeing how competitive she could get and was giving him a run for his money. While they were cleaning, Brian had really gotten a good look at the cabin and it really was Heather and Nick's, especially the loft. Heather finally sat her controller down, yawning softly.

"Sleepy?" Brian asked, setting his own down.

"Kinda." Heather answered, smiling over at him softly. She looked over at him and could see how nervous Brian was suddenly, like he was fighting with himself. Heather reached over, laying her hand on top of his, trying to comfort him.

Without thinking, Brian linked his fingers with hers, just letting his heart take the lead instead of his head. Heather smiled but knew she couldn't rush him she had waited to long to push him now. Brian bit his lower lip not sure what to do, but knew she was letting him call the shots.

Brian finally got up, pulling her up with him. He stood there looking into her eyes as he saw the beautiful brown he loved start to turn dark, almost black. He knew there was no turning back now and he didn't want to go back, he wanted her. Brian lead her down the stairs and to the bedroom, not a word was said as Heather shut the door.

Brian pulled Heather into his arms, cupping her face with his soft hands and kissing her gently. Heather quickly responded and if she could have she would have smiled feeling his tongue run across her lips wanting in and she happily obliged. He was being so soft and gentle with her, which she wasn't used to but she knew he was also very nervous.

"Heather.." He whispered softly, that damn accent coming out in full force.

"Hmmm?" she asked, still dazed after that kiss. She looked up and saw Brian's eyes go from that beautiful light blue to a darker blue just like Nick's did.

"I..umm.." Brian was still nervous as hell and wished she'd take control. Heather leaned up and kissed him again, feeling him relax. It was kinda nice he was about the same height as she was. She knew Brian wasn't going to move so she took his hand and lead him to the bed.

She let go of his hand as he climbed into the king size bed, sitting back against the pillows, she finally followed him and straddled his lap. He gulped as his throat went dry knowing she could feel him under her.

"Brian.." She said softly, her voice could always calm him down. He looked up at her and knew all he had to say was he couldn't do this and she'd end it, but he didn't want that.

Brian slowly let his hands move up her arms wanting to feel her soft skin. Heather closed her eyes as Brian touched her, she had done so good keeping her cool about everything but now that he was actually acting on his desires, he was making it very difficult for her.

Her own hands finally finding him as she ran her hands through his hair and down that jawline she loved so much, getting a shiver from him. She moved them down to the hem of his shirt and looked at him, silently asking for permission. He smiled and let her take his shirt off, hearing her gasps softly. Now Heather was nervous as all fuck, she slowly ran her fingers down his chest feeling how built he was. She felt him shudder under her touch, giving her a bit more confidence in herself.

"Oh Heather." Brian moaned softly, ending the silence that had been there.

"Brian...You're so beautiful."

Though the only light in the room was the glow from the moon outside, Brian and Heather were able to find each other, touching and feeling one another. She let Brian take her shirt off as he played with her chest, causing her to moan softly, her own hands busy as they had found the top of his pj bottoms.

"Baby please.." Brian moaned softly. She knew there was no going back, he was gone. She scooted down, pulling his bottoms with her. Brian arched up just enough so she could get them all the way down. Brian's cock throbbed with need as it was finally released. Heather couldn't help but moan, neither of her boys had anything to be ashamed of. Brian and Heather were so wrapped up into each other, they had no clue Nick was standing in the shadows watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick had walked in on them just as Heather got Brian's pants down and it was one of the most erotic scenes he had ever seen. Not wanting to give himself away, he quietly moved over to one of the chairs in the dark corner, stripping his pants off knowing there was no need for them as he watched. Heather had finally moved back up between Brian's legs, licking the head of his cock. Nick watched as Brian bucked his hips up knowing exactly how it felt. Brian was gripping onto the sheets of the bed as she continued to suck him off, Nick reaching down to stroke his own cock. 

He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but he didn't need to. Their body language were saying enough for Nick to know exactly what was going on. Brian's hands had moved into her hair, guiding her expert mouth up and down the full length of his cock, his hips moving up to meet her. 

Nick didn't know how much more he could take, he'd been thinking about both of them the whole trip back and had been hard the entire time. He wanted to join them so badly but also didn't want to ruin the scene playing out before him. Plus he knew he'd have his chance to have Brian to himself as well as have them both. Brian and Heather had the world fooled with the good girl/boy act. 

Brian had let go of Heather's hair and pulled her up over him, his hips arching up between her legs. She straddled him, sliding down onto him. That was the first time they both had been loud enough for Nick to hear and he had to bite his own lip to keep from moaning just as loud. Seeing his girl ride his best friend was more then Nick could take, his load shooting all over his hand and stomach. It didn't take long til he heard his two loves achieve the same thing. 

Heather fell right into Brian's arms, panting hard. Brian lifted her head and kissed her before wrapping his arms around her, sighing in so much contentment and love. 

"That was fucking amazing." Nick said, causing them both to jump and look his way.


	14. Chapter 14

They didn't know how long or when Nick had came back, but Heather quickly looked at Brian and saw what she was afraid of seeing. The guilt had filled his blue eyes once again. Heather leaned down and nudged him gently, but he wouldn't look at her. 

"Brian.." She said softly, she could see the tears in his eyes. "Oh honey, I'm sorry." 

She moved off of him and sat on the bed, pulling him up into her arms. They had gone further then either of them had intented and the fact Nick had seen it all had been to much for Brian. She tried to comfort him the best she could, but he wouldn't stop shaking or crying. 

Nick quickly got up and headed for the two, he hadn't meant for this to happen. Heather looked up seeing Nick sit down next to them, her own brown eyes full of tears and was at a loss on what to do. Nick wished he hadn't started any of this. 

"Brian, please calm down love." She rubbed his back gently. Nick watched in silence, hoping Heather would be able to soothe him as she had in the past. Brian finally started to calm down, feeling his body get heavy as he fell asleep. Heather reached up with the help from Nick and pulled the blanket up over them.   
He helped her get laid down so they both would be more comfortable, before giving her a kiss, laying down next to her. He knew she'd hold Brian all night so he wrapped his arm around her, letting Heather know he was there for her. 

Heather woke up the next day to a pair of empty arms and began to worry. She slid out of Nick's arms putting her clothes back on before going out. She was afraid Brian had left when she couldn't find him. Finally, she spotted him out on the side porch in the swing, he looked so lost.   
She started to walk towards him slowly until she heard him. 

"Don't." He said. 

"Brian..I." She didn't know what to say, she had no clue Nick would walk in like that or she would have locked the door. She decided the best thing to do was let Brian come to her when he was ready. Heather went back into the cabin and up into the loft, crying softly to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days were full of awkwardness and sadness. None of them said much to each other and didn't know where to go from here. Things had been going so well, now that seemed to be gone like a puff of smoke. Heather hadn't stopped beating herself up about the entire thing and it was scaring Nick. He'd already lost Brian, he couldn't deal if he lost her also. 

"Heather." Nick said softly, wrapping his arms around her.

She didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say. Both her and Brian had been in their own world where it was safe and real life couldn't touch them. They also were avoiding each other as much as possible. She couldn't stand seeing the sadness in Brian's eyes.

Nick sighed softly, he was just as lost as they were. He had his own guilt to work through. He knew they were in the bedroom and never should have went in. He'd wanted to much to fast and it cost him hugely. This is not how he wanted to end their time in the cabin before they headed home. 

"Baby, talk to me please." Nick begged softly, pulling her hair back away from her face. They were on the bed but Heather was elsewhere, staring out the window. 

"I don't know what to say." She said suddenly. 

"This is all my fault." Nick sighed, leaning his face in her hair. "I wanted to much to quickly. I knew it would take time and I didn't want to wait." She could feel the tears fall onto the back of her neck. Brian had decided to leave and head back to Georgia to house hunt and get the other house ready to sell. He also needed to get out so he could clear his head. God how did things get so complicated?

Heather and Nick got the cabin cleaned up and made sure everything was taken care of before packing up and begin the long drive back home. They didn't know if the would ever return to the cabin, but they weren't ready to let it go just yet. The next few months were going to be busy and they both hoped it would help keep their minds off of things.


	16. Chapter 16

They didn't hear from Brian and knew not to push, but they were still worried about their friend. Working on the album had helped Nick keep his mind off things for the most part. He was so happy Heather had pulled out of the funk she was in. He knew he couldn't have done this without her and was determined to make the best album he could for himself, her, and the fans. Heather was so proud of him. 

Nick had one more song to lay down and the album would be ready, it was a special one too and he couldn't wait for Heather to hear it. Heather loved watching him work and had learned so much she could see just how at home he was. 

"Hey you." He said, smiling down at her. 

She looked up and smiled back. Things had gotten better, but they both still missed Brian and having him near. Nick missed his Frick. 

"Hey sexy." She giggled as he blushed softly, something he didn't do often. He leaned down and kissed her, grinning softly.

"Okay mister, what you up to?" 

Nick wouldn't answer her and kissed her again before heading to the recording booth. She watched him knowing he was up to something. After a few mintues, Nick came back and grabbed Heather, pulling her into his arms. He was grinning like a little kid as the song was replayed. 

People tell me, you stay where you belong  
But all my life I've tried  
To prove them wrong  
They say I'm looking for  
Something that can't be found  
They say I'm missing out  
If my feet don't touch the ground

But there are moments  
When you can't deny what's true  
Just an ordinary day  
Like when I met you

It's funny how life can take new meaning  
You came and changed what I believe in  
The world on the outside is trying to pull me in  
But they can't touch me  
'Cause I got you  
I got you, oh yeah

I want to thank you  
For all of the things you've done  
And most for choosing me  
To be the one

It's funny how life can take new meaning  
You came and changed what I believe in  
The world on the outside is trying to pull me in  
But they can't touch me  
'Cause I got you

And it hits me when I reach for you  
That I'm afraid you won't be there  
Maybe I am in too deep  
But I don't care

(Where would I belong)  
I got you  
Yeah  
I want to prove them wrong  
I've got you yeah  
You can't deny what's true no  
They can't touch me, yeah yeah

I got you  
I got you  
I got you baby

You can't deny what's true  
No, they can't touch me  
'Cause I got you

She looked up at Nick with tears in her eyes, pulling him down to kiss him. The song was perfect and really captured their relationship. They had gone through so much in just two short years, but it had only made them stronger. Nick pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"I love it and you."

Song used: I Got You by Nick Carter


	17. Chapter 17

Nick worked hard to promote Now or Never and it was doing pretty well. Heather beamed with pride as he pulled out of his shell to promote the album. He was nervous the first few interviews, but he knew he had to do it. Now, they were halfway through the tour and each show had either been sold out or close to it, it gave Nick all the confidence in the world to know the fans were behind him. 

They were in Georgie for a couple of nights and tried not to get their hopes up to high that Brian would possibly show up to one or both shows. They were curled up with each other before he went on. They could hear the fans and knew it would be another amazing night, had they known just how amazing it was going to be. 

"Ready to go?" Heather asked.

Nick grinned and nodded. "You know it." Heather kissed him before she headed out to the side of the stage where she always was. It didn't matter she had seen every show, she still got just as excited as any fan did. 

The show was about halfway over as he watched Heather and Nick from the shadows. She was so wrapped up into the music and what was going on, she didn't realize she was being watched.   
Once Brian had been able to get his new house, he began to realize just how much he missed both Nick and Heather. He also knew he had nothing to be guilty about. He knew Nick had been fine with whatever Heather and Brian ended up doing. 

Brian had been keeping up with Nick and even had the album. He was beyond proud of him. Nick was no longer the 13-year-old wide eyed boy with big dreams, he had grown up. He smiled seeing how much Heather was getting into the music. She had gone into full fan mode and was just as loud as the other fans. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan watching her dance to the music, didn't help that there was a blond bombshell on stage flirting and teasing the crowd the way he always did. 

Brian couldn't handle it anymore, he'd been away from them to long and he wanted Heather in his arms. Making sure no one was watching him, he walked right up to her, causing her to freeze right in her spot. She knew those arms but couldn't believe they were around her. 

Once the shock had worn off, she turned around being greeted by blue eyes she never thought she'd see again. She'd wondered how long he'd been there but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Brian didn't hesitate and kissed her back before pulling away from her before someone caught them, this was something they didn't need anyone finding out.   
The current song was almost over and Heather leaned over so Brian could hear her. 

"I can't believe you're here." She said.

"I couldn't stay away any longer." Brian replied. "I'm sorry for running." 

Heather shook her head as a familiar melody began and knew it was her song. Brian moved away just slightly as Heather turned back around to watch Nick pull the lucky fan of the night up on stage with him. Had he had it his way, Heather would have been up there with him. Heather wasn't one for being in the spotlight so she had made the suggestion to have him pull a fan up during the song. She knew it was her song but had no problem making a fellow fan's dream come true. 

Nick hadn't caught on Brian was there. Once she knew the concert was almost over, she leaned over to Brian and whispered. 

"Meet us in our hotel room." She said softly. Brian gulped but nodded, he wanted to see Nick. She gave him her key card and their room number before he slipped out. He had done a good job staying out of Nick's line of sight.


	18. Chapter 18

Brian was starting to get nervous as the time went by. He didn't know what he was going to do or say once they got there. He also wasn't sure how Nick was going to react. Time seemed to have stopped before he finally heard their voices on the other side of the door. His nerves shot through the roof as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

"Baby, where's your key?" Nick asked.

"I must of forgot it." Heather replied, patting herself down. 

Nick got his key card out, swiping it so the door would open. He headed inside still giving Heather a hard time. 

"What would you do if.." Nick turned and saw Brian sitting there in one of the chairs. Blue eyes met even bluer ones as the two men look at each other. Heather had shut the door and locked it. 

"Brian..." Nick said softly. 

The older man quietly got up and headed towards him. Heather pushed Nick gently trying to get him to move. Nick finally shook the shock away and realized Brian was almost over to him, he pulled Brian into his arms. 

"God I've missed you." 

Brian closed his eyes melting in Nick's arms. He buried his face into the younger man's chest trying not to cry.

"I've missed you too, so much." Heather let the tears fall watching the two. She was so happy to see Frick and Frack back together again. Nick finally pulled away, wiping Brian's tears from his face. 

"Where..I mean.." Nick stuttered. Brian just smiled and lead Nick to the bed, sitting down next to him. Heather tried to sneak out but was caught. 

"Where do you think you're goin?" Brian asked, looking up at her. "Get that cute ass over here, now." Heather had the bite back a moan hearing the demanding tone in Brian's voice. 

She walked over to where they were, sitting down on the other side of Brian. The three of them sat there for what seemed like hours, just enjoying the presence of being near one another again. Brian finally broke the silence by turning towards Heather, taking both of her hands into his, linking them together. He had a lot to tell both of them. 

"Heather, I am so sorry for running out like I did. It just ended up being to much to fast for me to process and handle. I'm also sorry I turned you away when you came looking for me. I know you were only trying to comfort me and make sure I was okay." Brian took a deep breath before continuing. "It's one of the many things I love about you. How caring you are towards all of us." 

Heather didn't know what to say as he reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, pulling her in for a soft kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other before letting her go.  
It took Brian a few minutes to find the courage to finally turn around. Nick had learned the hard way what happens when he got impatient, he wouldn't make that mistake again. 

"Nick, first of all I want you to know how proud of you I am of you and the album is amazing." Brian smiled seeing the look on his best friend's face. "I've been following you ever since the album dropped. You've grown up so much and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Nick pulled Brian into his arms kissing him, causing Brian to melt in his arms. Heather looked down at her hands letting them have their moment before she felt someone tugging at her. She looked up seeing Nick trying to pull her over. She moved over as they wrapped their arms around each other. 

"My baby, my Frick." Nick smiled down at them both. 

"I love you Frack." 

Nick smiled and kissed them both before they laid down with Heather in between them. Being between her Frick and Frack was better then she had ever imagined. The trio fell asleep in the most peaceful sleep any of them had gotten in months.


	19. Chapter 19

Heather woke up to a pair of lips on her neck and grinned as she turned around, kissing Nick lovingly. Nick was free for the day until that evening and he was going to enjoy it with the two loves of his life. 

"Morning." Nick whispered. 

"Morning." Heather replied softly.

Heather turned on her back as Nick climbed ontop of her, leaning down to kiss her again. Her hands moved up his back and into his hair, giving a slight tug causing Nick to moan softly.

"My baby likes that, doesn't he?" She grinned, already knowing the answer. 

He just growled in her ear as she gave another tug, grinning up at him. His hands moved down her chest and belly to her legs, spreading them gently. She wasn't the only one who knew how to tease. 

" Oh Nick.." She moaned softly feeling him push a couple of fingers inside of her. 

"Fuck baby, you're so wet." Nick groaned. Nick and Heather continued to tease each other, not noticing the bed shifting. Nick felt something warm on his back and looked behind him. Brian was behind him, grinning softly as he planted warm kisses on his back. 

"Not cool you two keeping me out of all the fun." He grinned. Brian kept kissing Nick down his back before getting down to his boxers, biting his lower lip.   
Nick shivered as Brian continued to tease him, pushing back against him.

"Brian please.." Nick begged. 

Heather was still under Nick but knew Brian was nervous. She pulled Nick down and whispered something to him. Nick didn't want her to move but he knew she could help calm Brian. He knew this was all new to his best friend. Heather had embraced her twisted side long ago, but Brian was just discovering this side of him that had been hidden away for so long. 

She slid out from under Nick and moved up to where Brian was. She could see the nervousness in his eyes and smiled reassuring him. Brian calmed down seeing her next to him, kissing him softly.

"Brian, tell me what you want." She said softly. Brian bit his lower lip knowing what he wanted, but didn't know if he could actually say it out loud.  
She reached up and ran her hand down the side of his face gently feeling him lean into her palm. God she could make him feel so warm and safe. 

"I want Nick." He finally said, red creeping up onto his face. They could hear Nick groaning softly hearing Brian. They both could see his hard on pushing up against his boxers. 

She took Brian's hand as they both pulled his boxers down, Nick happily moved so they could take the boxers off. Heather threw them to the floor as Brian stared at his best friend. She leaned up and began to kiss on Brian gently. 

"It's okay, you're not going to hurt him." Brian finally gained the courage to reach down and wrap his hand around the base of Nick's cock, causing Nick to push back against Brian's hand.

"Oh fuck Brian!" Nick began to pant as the older man stroke his cock gently. Heather continuing to encourage Brian. She was really liking this new Brian. 

"That's it baby, look how good you're making him feel." Brian moaned softly as he stroked a bit faster, he was starting to love the feel of the younger man's cock in his hand. 

Nick was going crazy between Brian stroking him and his girlfriend instructing Brian on what to do to make him feel good. Brian looked up at Heather and kissed her passionately before pulling away.   
Brian let go of Nick's cock much to his displeasure and leaned over, whispering something softly to Heather, causing her to moan loudly. She wanted nothing more then to see what Brian was asking. She moved back down to where Nick was and by the way his body reacted, he wanted the same thing Brian did. 

She moved away just for a moment before coming back with some lube, handing it to Brian. He took it but was asking for help with those dark blue eyes of his. She helped him as Nick squirmed under him.

"Damn it Brian... I need you now!" Nick growled, causing both of them to moan. Heather took the lube and spread some over Brian's cock. Brian's throat had gone dry but knew there was no point in chickening out now as he sat up and grabbed Nick's hips with hands, slowly pushed the head of his cock inside Nick's tight pucker. 

"Oh God Nick.." 

Nick bit his lower lip as Brian pushed inside him, he knew Brian was trying to be careful, but Nick was going crazy. 

"Brian..fuck me!" Nick cried out, causing Brian's body to go on auto pilot and gave the younger man what he wanted. Heather couldn't believe what was happening before her but she wasn't about to question any of it. 

Brian leaned over Nick, making his hips move faster as he wrapped his arms around his love. "You feel so damn good around my cock Nick." Brian moaned knowing he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. 

Heather had slid back down under Nick and began to suck on his cock, causing Nick to jump not expecting to feel her warm mouth on him. After a few more thrusts, Brian let go inside of Nick, grabbing onto his hips tightly as he rode out his orgasm. In turn causing to Nick to shoot his own load inside Heather's mouth as she swallowed what she could. 

Nick and Brian fell back onto the bed, panting hard and fast, curled up in each others arms. Nick reached up, pulling Brian in for a kiss. Brian was still swimming in the pleasure of what had just happened. He had never felt anything like that before and he loved it. Nick pulled Heather into their arms as they curled back up and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian and Heather enjoyed the last show before they had to move to the next city, they knew Brian couldn't go with them, but he had promised to come down to Florida once Nick was done with the tour. It was a great show and Brian was so glad he took the chance to see them and work things out. He knew they would have to leave as soon as the show was over so he was taking it all in while he could. 

Heather looked over at him and smiled, stealing a kiss. Brian smiled and kissed her back as their hands linked together. They both knew they had to be careful but couldn't help themselves. It was going to be awhile before they got to see each other again. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Brian whispered softly.

Heather nodded and looked up at him. "We'll miss you too but the tour is halfway over and we'll be home before you know it." Heather smiled. 

Nick looked over where Brian and Heather had been standing and didn't see them, he knew they had more then likely slipped off and out to the bus. Nick thanked the fans like he did every night and ran off stage, knowing he wouldn't have much time with Brian before they had to leave. Heather and Brian were in the back curled up with each other when Nick walked in. They looked up and smiled as Heather opened her arms up for him. Nick walked over to them, kissing them both hard. 

"We were starting to think you weren't gonna make it." Heather said. 

"Sorry, they kept me longer then I thought." Nick replied. 

Heather moved out of Brian's arms so Nick could have a minute with him. Nick pulled Brian up into his arms, kissing him again. Brian didn't want to let Nick go but knew he had to. He sighed softly, laying his head on Nick chest. Nick ran his hand through Brian's soft hair. 

"Hey, it'll be okay." Nick said softly.

"I know." Brian looked up, smiling softly.

"I'm just going to miss you." Nick looked at Heather and knew it was time. Brian reached for Heather one last time and hugged them both before letting them go and heading out. 

"I love you both so much." Brian said.

"We love you too." Heather replied, Nick nodding. As soon as Brian was off, the bus started up and headed out. Heather rubbed Nick's back comforting as he looked down at her, wrapping her up in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

True to his word, Brian headed down to Florida once Nick and Heather were home and settled back down. It had been an amazing ride but they were happy to be home and away from prying eyes so they could just be themselves with each other. Nick smiled from the grill as Brian and Heather played around in the pool. They were all happy to be with each other again and it had been a wonderful three weeks. The happiness only continued when they found out AJ was coming home.

"Hey you two, time to eat." Nick yelled. 

Brian and Heather stopped dunking each other and swam to the edge of the pool getting out. She wrapped a towel around her before walking up and kissing Nick, smiling happily.

"Smells wonderful love." Heather beamed proudly. They sat down and enjoyed the meal happily. 

"So what we going to do for AJ's welcome home party?" Brian asked. 

"Well.." Heather started, "I thought we could have the party here and just go all out. Nick can show off his new found culinary skills." She grinned looking at him. Nick had no problem cooking for the three of them, but to cook for everyone?

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Brian exclaimed, getting a dirty look for Nick. 

Heather leaned over and smiled. "You'll be fine love." She reached up and rubbed his cheek softly. 

They finished up dinner and got the dishes cleaned up before heading back out. Heather got the fire pit going before sitting down in one of the chairs while Nick and Brian got their guitars out and started to play. She smiled watching them as the music filled the air and her ears. It amazed her at how good the two still sounded together even without the others. She couldn't wait to see AJ and the other guys.  
She curled up in the chair the smile on her face never leaving. She was so excited about the party.


	22. Chapter 22

AJ was coming home! The house had been cleaned from top to bottom, the pool was all set up with the volley ball net across it, the welcome home banner Kristin and Howie had worked so hard on was hanging proudly. Brian, Heather, and Nick had been working all day in the kitchen making all kinds of goodies. Kevin would be there with AJ soon and everyone was getting excited. 

"Need any help in here?" Kristin asked.

"We're actually almost done here." Heather replied, smiling happily. 

"Everything is looking good outside." Howie said, coming inside. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the door open and Kevin's voice call out. 

"We're here!" Kevin yelled from the living room. 

They were suddenly engulfed in arms as the other three wrapped AJ into a huge hug. Heather and Kristin watched from the doorway that seperated the kitchen from the living room, smiling happily.   
Finally the five of them pulled away from one another. AJ couldn't have been happier and Heather's heart filled with joy. He no longer was hiding behind the sunglasses. 

"Welcome home AJ." Heather said. 

Kristin shooed everyone outside as Heather stood there watching, smiling feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Hey." Brian said softly.

"Hey yourself handsome." Heather replied.

"I'm so happy he's home." Heather nodded and smiled, giving Brian a quick kiss before heading out herself. Brian smiled watching her strip down to her bathing suit and dive into the pool. 

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I was just heading out." Brian looked up at Nick. They both knew the three of them would have to behave themselves while everyone was here, but this wasn't what today was about. 

"Finally." AJ said, "Thought you two got lost." 

"Nah." Brian waved. 

Everyone had a blast in the pool playing volleyball, falling into the water as they dove for the ball. Laughter rang out through the air as they spent the day together. It had started getting late and Nick knew it would be time to start supper soon. Heather swam over to him, kissing him lovingly.

"You'll be fine." She smiled at him. Heather and Nick had gotten steaks for everyone and had them marinating all night in the fridge. She swam away as Nick got out and headed for the house. 

"YOU BETTER DRY OFF FIRST MISTER!"' Heather yelled, looking at him. Nick just smirked as she rolled her eyes. 

To say the guys were shocked was an understatement, they couldn't believe Nick was manning the grill like a pro. 

"What happened in that cabin exactly?" Kevin asked. 

Heather grinned as a lot had happened in the cabin. "Nick wanted to learn how to cook so I taught him." Heather answered. 

"Wow." Howie replied. 

It was starting to get dark as Heather lit the fire pit and headed inside. AJ took this chance to hopefully get her alone for a minute, he needed to talk to her. 

AJ opened the sliding door seeing her getting the other goodies out. "You better be dry." she didn't even look from where she was doing causing him to chuckle. 

"Don't worry, I am." AJ replied, with a chuckle. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." 

Heather looked up and nodded. "Of course." They went into the living room and sat down. Before she knew it, AJ had her wrapped up in his arms hugging her. 

"Thank you for saving him." He said softly. She smiled and hugged him back.

"No need to thank me." Heather replied. He let her go and wiped his face. He had been wanting to thank her ever since Nick had told him what happened. 

"Everything okay?" Brian asked, causing the two to look up. 

Heather nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we were just talking about something." Heather replied. They got up and headed for the kitchen to get the food. Brian gently grabbed her arm looking at her. The two had found this connection where they didn't need to say anything, their eyes always said what they needed to know. 

Brian let her go as he helped her and AJ get the food out of the fridge, heading back out. 

"Wow." Howie said. "You weren't kidding about going all out." 

"And all because of little ol me." AJ grinned, pointing at himself. 

Heather just laughed. "Yes, all because of you." 

Nick brought the steaks to the table, sitting them in the middle. "Alright yall, lets eat!" 

Everyone sat down and was so surprised by how everything tasted, the guys praising Nick as Heather just smiled up at him, knowing he worried for no reason.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the night was spent around the fire pit. Heather smiled watching the guys from a distance. The work and excitement from the day had finally caught up with her but she wasn't ready to go to sleep, she was enjoying what was playing out in front of her. 

Nick was trying to get Kevin back into the pool causing both men to end up drenched once again. She just chuckled watching Kevin chase Nick in the pool. She had just watched five men turn back into boys as the others jumped back in. 

Kristin sat down next to her friend, watching as well. "You would never have guessed burnout finally hit them." 

Heather looked at her and nodded. "It's great seeing them getting along again." 

Despite the age difference, the two women got along really well and Kristin was happy to have another Backstreet girl in the family. The two women watched for a few seconds before Kristin spoke again.

"What was it like?" She asked. " Growing up as a fan?"

Heather smiled softly. "It's been an amazing ride, they saved my life more times then they will ever know." The older woman knew about most of Heather's past, but there were still parts Heather kept locked inside, even Nick didn't know about them. 

Kristin and Heather were sitting a good ways away from the fire, but she could still see the love the younger woman had for each of the guys. She looked up and saw Heather start to fall asleep, the day had finally caught up to her. 

"Want me to go get Nick?" Kristin asked. 

"No, let him have his fun." She smiled, seeing Brian and Nick goofing around like they used to do all the time. Kristin got up and headed towards the group, being scooped up by Kevin.


	24. Chapter 24

Heather didn't know how long she'd been asleep but when she woke up, she was in their bedroom and Nick was sleeping next to her. She looked down at her empty arms and sighed softly, she was missing Brian. Heather quietly got up and headed downstairs for a drink. 

She just grinned seeing everyone asleep and was thankful she knew her way around the house. She made it to the kitchen and got her some water before looking out the window seeing someone out by the pool. Heather opened the sliding door, closing it before walking over to the pool. 

"Brian.." She said softly, causing him to jump slightly.

"Sorry." 

Brian looked at her and shook his head, motioning her to join him. She took her socks off before sitting next to him, pulling her pj pant legs up so her feet could go into the water. Brian reached over and linked his hand into hers making her smile and sigh in contentment. 

"I missed you." Brian finally said.

"But I was here all day." She replied, trying to get a smile from him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." 

Heather just chuckled and leaned over, kissing him gently. Brian responded, pulling her closer to him. He hated he couldn't love on her around the others like he could with Nick. They pulled away as Heather laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She replied, sighing contently.

"So what you doing out here so late?" Heather asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Brian replied, looking at her. "Hard to sleep when you're used to sleeping in a warm pair of arms. He smiled at her, she had spoiled him and now he didn't want to sleep anywhere else but in her arms when he was there. 

Brian knew he'd have to go home soon even though he didn't want to, he'd been there for the entire month now and didn't want to out stay his welcome. He turned his head and kissed the top of hers, closing his eyes. 

"Baby." 

"Hmm?" Brian asked, almost asleep. 

"We really should get to bed, everyone is gonna wanna say bye to you before they leave." She stood up offering her hand to him. Brian got up and kissed her before heading into the house. They quietly went back upstairs and to Brian's room. He pushed her up against the door, kissing her before pulling away, grinning softly. 

"Night love." She said softly.

"Night." Brian smiled before letting her go. He watched her go into the bedroom before going into his own.

Heather was up early to get breakfast going, she didn't want them to leave with empty bellies. It didn't take long for the house to start smelling like bacon and smiled seeing AJ come into the kitchen, yawning. 

"Morning." She said, smiling. He just looked at her.

"How can you be this chipper so early?" He asked. 

"I've been up for a bit now." Heather replied, "There's coffee ready."

"Oh my hero!" He exclaimed, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She just chuckled as he made himself a cup, sitting down. She knew the others would be up soon. 

"I didn't tell you guys thank you for the party." AJ realized. Heather just chuckled softly as she got the bacon finished up and started on the eggs. 

"We wanted to do it, we were all excited you were coming home." One by one, everyone headed into the kitchen smelling the coffee and food. 

"Oh, nothing like a home cooked meal before the trek home." Howie said. 

"Especially since Heather is cooking it." Kristin added. 

Heather sat the food down on the table, making sure there was a pitcher of milk and juice ready. She just shook her head and chuckled. 

"I guess I'll go get the sleepyheads up." She got the biscuits on the table then headed upstairs to get Brian and Nick. 

Heather went in and saw Nick stirring in his sleep as she walked over to the bed, crawling up over him. He felt her and turned onto his back, grinning before pulling her down. 

"Morning gorgeous." Nick said softly.

"Morning sexy." She replied, kissing him softly. "It's time to get up." Nick groaned softly but knew the others would be leaving soon and he wanted to say bye. 

"Nick, I gotta go get your other half." Nick grinned and let her go. She headed out and down the hall where Brian was as Nick got up and dressed. 

Heather opened the door and shut it before walking over to the bed. She sat down on the side, running her hand through his hair gently. He started to wake up, turning over seeing her sitting next to him. 

"Hey." He said softly.

"Morning." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him lovingly. 

"It's time to get up." Brian nodded as she got up. 

The three of them made it down to the others, sitting down to eat. Heather knew everyone had a great time but she could tell they were all ready to head home. Heather was getting the dishes done up, smiling feeling Nick's arms wrap around her, kissing her neck. 

"Everyone is getting ready to leave." He said softly. 

"Okay." Heather nodded as she wiped her hands off, heading for the living room.

"There she is." AJ smiled, pulling her in for a hug. She made her rounds of hugs as they all headed out. They waved at the trio before disappearing down the road. Heather headed back in to finish up the dishes. Nick followed her while Brian headed upstairs to their bedroom. 

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Why don't you let me finish those up." Heather looked at him. 

"It's okay, I'm almost done." 

Nick took the rag, nudging her out of the kitchen giving her a grin. Heather smiled and headed upstairs knowing there was someone waiting for her.


	25. Chapter 25

Brian heard the door open and smiled happily seeing her walk in. Heather made sure to shut the door and lock it before walking over to the bed, crawling up to him until they were face to face, their foreheads touching as they looked into each others eyes. 

"Brian." she said softly. 

"I need you." Brian moaned, running hands up her back and into her hair.

Heather leaned down and kissed him before moving her kisses down his neck, over his chest, and down to his boxers. She could feel his body shiver under her. She sat up to take her shirt and pants off then pulled at his boxers, getting him to lift up so she could pull them off. She scooted back down between his legs, licking the head of his cock. 

"DAMN BABY!" Brian cried out, the grip in her hair getting tighter making her moan out.

She loved how crazy she could make him as she went fully down on him, holding onto his hips. Heather could hear his breathing spiked as she moved her mouth faster. Brian pulled her back up, making her straddle his lap.

She grinned at him. "Tell me what you want." 

Brian just whimpered as he arched up against her. She shook her head and lifted up. "Say it." 

"Ride me baby." Brian panted, grabbing her hips as she slid down his cock. She loved how full he made her feel. She started to move, sliding herself up and down the full length of his cock.

"Brian.." She moaned.

"Fuck you feel amazing." Brian let her hips go, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her down, kissing her hard as she continued to ride him. Brian's hands found their way back into her soft hair.

"Baby, I'm so close. " Brian groaned, his hips arching up to meet her.

Heather smiled seeing nothing but pure pleasure on his handsome face as she went back down to kiss him. She leaned down and whispered softly in his ear.

"Then cum for me." She felt Brian's entire body shake as he shot his load deep inside her. She also allowed herself her own release as she fell on Brian, panting. Brian held her close, running his hand through her hair.

"God..you always make me feel so good." 

Heather looked up at him and grinned. They curled next to each other, looking into one another eyes, enjoying the afterglow. Brian kissed her again before laying his head on her chest, causing her to wrap her arm around him. She smiled hearing him sigh contently before they both fell asleep. 

Nick grinned hearing the basement door open a few hours later. He looked up from the couch seeing the two heading down. Brian kissed Heather gently before heading over to the bar to get a bottle water. Like the loft in the cabin, Heather and Nick spared no expenses to let everyone know there were two gamers living in the house. 

Heather walked over to Nick, wrapping her arms around him from behind the couch. Nick looked up at and grinned.

"Have a good nap?" He teased. 

Heather just grinned and nodded. They spent the rest of the day in the basement, enjoying their time together before Brian headed home. Nick and Heather didn't want him to leave, but they understood and knew he'd be back.


	26. Chapter 26

That three year break seemed like an eternity to the fans, but for Heather and the others, it had gone quick and a lot had happened. Kevin and Kristin had their first baby, the first Backstreet baby, AJ took the time to get his life fully back on the right path, Howie had met someone and was going pretty steady with her, and Brian...well, Brian had enjoyed three years of complete bliss with his two best friends, but he knew it was coming to an end. He was ready to move on and find his forever. 

Nick and Brian were wrapped up in each others arms outside, enjoying the cooler then normal weather. Heather watched from the kitchen and already knew what was going on, Brian was pulling away. They all knew this wasn't permanent and had enjoyed the last three years together, but it didn't make it any easier. Heather shook her head and headed outside, she wanted to enjoy what time she had left with Brian. 

"Here we go." Heather said, sitting down a pitcher of sweet tea. 

"Thanks babe." Nick grinned, Brian nodding in agreement.

"Anything for my boys." Heather smiled as she rejoined them. The air around them suddenly got uncomfortable and she could tell Nick had picked up on Brian acting unusual. 

Brian looked down as his hands played with the hem of his shirt like he always did when he was nervous. He had come down for a couple of reasons other then he hadn't seen Nick or Heather in a few months. Even if Nick hadn't caught on, Heather knew what was going on.

"Guys, I need to tell you both something." Brian began, gulping softly. 

Nick looked at his best friend, concerned. "What is it Brian?" 

He looked at both of them. "I've met someone." 

Nick heard him, but it wasn't processing. He wasn't ready to let Brian go, the last three years had been some of the best in Nick's life. Heather tried to break up some of the tension. 

"Where did you guys meet?" Heather asked. Brian looked up into her brown eyes knowing between the two, Nick would be the one to have the hardest time letting Brian go. 

"We met in church." Brian answered, causing Heather to chuckle softly to herself. Because of course they did. "She just moved to Atlanta." Brian felt Nick slide out from under him, he had to get away. 

They both watched Nick walk down to the private beach they had, sitting down in the sand. Being near the water always helped calm Nick down as he watched the waves flow back and forth.  
Heather moved over to Brian, wrapping him up in her arms as he broke down. "Shhhh sweetie." She said softly. "He'll be okay, we all knew this would end one day." She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to stay strong. 

Brian finally calmed down and sat back up, wiping his tears away. "I just don't want him to hate me." Brian said softly. 

Heather shook her head. "Never Brian, we both love you and want you to be happy. We knew you would start thinking about settling down, especially after Kevin and Kristin had their baby." She ran her hand down his cheek lovingly like she had done so many other times. Brian would miss these moments more then anything, she always knew what to say or do to make him feel better.  
Heather got up once she knew Brian was okay and headed down to where Nick was, sitting next to him. They were silent, listening to the sounds of the ocean and seagulls that were nearby. 

"I knew." Nick said suddenly, making Heather look up at him. "It just hurts actually hearing it."

"Nick.." Heather said softly. He just shook his head letting her pull him into her arms, holding him close. "Baby, we knew this was going to happen. I know it doesn't make it any easier, but you're not losing him. We are just closing another chapter in our lives." 

Nick knew she was right, Brian and him were closer now then they had ever been. She kept him close, running her hand down his back lovingly. She hated seeing either of her boys hurt. Nick finally calmed down, sitting back up after he stole a kiss from Heather.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Brian watched the two from the patio knowing this would be the last night they would spend together. He knew if he wanted to pursue what was going on back home, he had to end what was going on now. He smiled softly seeing the two head back up his way. He met them at the stairs, pulling Nick into his arms. 

"I love you." Brian said softly.

"I know, I love you too." Nick replied, trying not to cry again.

The two men pulled away looking at one another, there was something different in Brian's eyes. He had been so scared this entire time to let Nick take him, but he wanted it now. 

"Nick..I need you." Brian said softly, looking up at the younger man. Nick knew what he meant as they headed for the house. Heather stayed back watching the two before Brian turned and looked at her. 

"Please.." Brian begged softly. Heather was going to let the two have the time to themselves, but anytime he wanted to try something new, it had been Heather to give him the strength to act. He needed her more now then ever. 

She slowly moved towards them, following them into the house and up the stairs. Nick had wanted Brian to himself, but knew he wouldn't go through with this if she wasn't there. Heather shut the door and stayed near it watching Nick and Brian.

Nick slowly leaned down kissing Brian, putting all his love for the older man in that one kiss. Brian wrapped his arms around Nick, pulling him closer. Nick ran his tongue across his best friend's lip wanting in. Brian obliged as they made out, finally pulling away to breathe.

"Nick.." 

"Shhh baby." Nick said softly. "No rushing tonight." Nick lead Brian to the bed, both of them stripping one another. Nick's hands moved up Brian's arms and down his chest, making him shiver under his touch. Nick was trying to burn every moment into his mind. 

"Lay down baby." Nick instructed. Brian nodded and laid down on his back, letting Nick straddle him. He couldn't handle it, Brian had always looked so good underneath him. 

He leaned down and started placing sweet kisses in random places before leaning up and kissing Brian. Nick moved down taking Brian's cock inside his mouth, causing his love to arch up, his hands going straight into Nick's recently cut locks. 

"Fuck baby, that feels so good." Brian groaned. He loved when Nick sucked him off. Nick pulled off and kissed his way back up Brian's body, kissing him again. 

"Brian, are you sure?" Nick asked. 

" Yes, I wanna feel you inside me." Brian answered, getting a groan from him. 

Heather had been forgotten and she knew it, but she was fine with it. She quietly opened the door, slipping out so they could have their moment together. 

Nick reached over for the lube, putting some on one of his fingers. He told Brian to pull his legs up before sliding the finger slowly into the tight hole.  
Brian bit his lower lip feeling Nick trying to get inside him. "Nick..." 

"It's okay baby." Nick reassured him, getting it fully inside him. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Brian's pucker, trying to get him as loose as he could.

"Fuck Brian, your so damn tight baby." Nick groaned. Brian's hips began to grind down against Nick, giving him the courage to add another finger, stretching Brian out even more.

Brian closed his eyes feeling Nick stretching him out. Damn it! why did he wait so long to let Nick have him? He didn't know how much longer he could hold on as Nick's fingers seemed to go even deeper inside him. 

"Baby..please." Brian begged. Nick pulled his fingers out, leaving an empty feeling inside of Brian. Nick lubed up his cock before moving up over Brian, slowly pushing the head of his cock inside of Brian's hole. 

Brian held onto Nick as he slowly pushed inside. It was the most erotic feeling either of them had ever felt. Once Nick was fully inside Brian, he held still the best he could, letting the older man get used to the feeling.

"Brian..I have to move." Nick whimpered softly.

"Make love to me Nick." Brian whispered softly. Nick's lips crashed down onto Brian's as he began to move. Brian wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, pushing him in deeper. Nick had never felt this kind of pleasure before, his head was spinning as Brian pulled him in deeper. 

"Faster Nick, please love I need it." 

Nick let go, giving Brian what he wanted. Their blue eyes never broke contact, it would be hard at first, but they knew their bond would stay strong and nothing could tear it apart. Nick would always love Brian. 

"Brian...fuck..I can't" Nick panted, trying to hold on as long as he could. 

"Let go baby." Brian encouraged. Heather really had taught him well when it came to Nick and what he liked. Nick pushed inside his love a couple more times before letting go deep inside of Brian.

"BRIAN!" Nick cried out, his orgasm hitting hard. It was enough to make Brian's own release hit, covering both their stomachs. Nick could feel his strength drain from him as he fell ontop of Brian. Brian ran his hands through his hair both trying to regain control of themselves. 

"I love you Nick." Brian said softly.

"I love you too, always." Nick replied, falling asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

The rest of that night was spent with each other once they found Heather, ending with Heather between them. It had felt amazing have them both inside her and it was something she'd never forget. 

Kevin had made the call and the guys had agreed it was time to bring Backstreet Back. Before things got crazy again, Brian wanted his two best friends to meet his new girl. The others had already met her and seemed to like her. Brian looked over at the blond who had stolen his heart. She was nervous which wasn't like her, but she knew how important this was to Brian. 

"What if they don't like me?" Leighanne asked. 

"Are you kidding?" Brian asked. "They are going to love you!" He grinned happily. Brian was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down. He and Nick were as close as ever even though it had taken a few weeks for Nick to finally accept things. They were almost there and Brian was getting more excited by the minute. 

"Baby!" Heather yelled from the living room. 

Nick ran in, panting softly thinking something was wrong. She just looked up at and started to laugh. 

"Don't do that to me!" 

"I'm sorry." Heather calmed down, smiling happily. Nick just shook his head. 

"Is everything ready to go?" She asked. 

"Yeah, just finishing up the last platter." 

Nick and Heather had made a few snack platters. Nick insisted she let him do most of the work. He brought the snacks and pitcher of tea out into the living room, setting them down on the table. He leaned up and kissed Heather happily. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Heather asked. 

Nick nodded. "Yeah, as long as he's happy that's all I want." 

Heather smiled happily. It had been a rough couple of weeks but Nick began to let Brian go knowing he would always be there and part of his heart would always belong to Nick. 

They heard Brian's car pull in and looked at each other. "Ready?" 

"Yeah." 

Heather went to answer the door as she let them both in after hugging Brian. Brian introduced Leiganne and now were snacking and talking like they were long lost friends. 

"So what brought you to Georgia?" Heather asked. 

"My job." Leighanne answered. "I'm a designer."

Brian's smile never left his face as he held her in his arms, Heather had never seen his eyes so bright or so full of life. 

"You know, she had no clue who I was when we met." Brian said, causing both Nick and Heather's jaw to almost drop. 

Leighanne saw the shocked look on their faces and laughed softly. "I know of the Backstreet Boys, but I didn't grow up with that kind of music so I didn't follow you guys."

It had actually put both of them at ease knowing she was with Brian for who he was, not what he was. Brian and Leighanne stayed for supper before getting ready to head out. It had been a great day and Brian couldn't have been more thankful. The girls were outside talking when Brian felt Nick behind him. 

"I'm so happy for you Frick, she's wonderful." It's all Brian wanted to hear as he turned to meet the blue eyes he still loved. 

"That's means a lot to me Frack." They wanted to do it, but knew they couldn't. That chapter was over. 

"I love you." 

Brian smiled. "I love you too." 

The newest couple left as Heather shut the door, feeling Nick's arms around her. 

"Ready for bed?" He asked. 

"Yeah." Heather smiled up at him.

So much had changed in those three short years and to think it all started with a routine Meet and Greet and a cabin that was nestled in the woods of Tennessee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who made this story so successful! I never expected it to get so many hits! I'm very proud of how it came out and it defiantly won't be my last slash fic! I do have a new story in the works and will have it up soon! Until then KTBSPA!


End file.
